Running thru the depths of an dying angels eyes
by grimzon-moon2505
Summary: I gazed into her eyes, whispering a 'nothing' as I got lost in them... The numb feelings I always had, the nothingness I always felt, were gone.   Slight kid x oc, alot of kidma and soma


**Lost in the eyes of an angel**

„_**Nobara" I sighted. The black-haired girl looked up.**_

"_**What?" She asked boredly. I hated to bother her while reading, but...**_

_**I just wanted to see her face again.**_

"_**What? Kid, hello?"**_

_**I didn't answer. She stood up, her chest a bit flat as she wore her usual outfit. Pitch black martens with chains, a blood red scotish-style skirt, plain white shirt and a black coat. Her bangs covered her eyes. The only differences between her and... well **_**her **_**is the hair, Nobara had pitch black hair always in a ponytail, while **_**she**_** had ash blonde hair in two symmetrical pigtails. Their eyes were the second difference. Nobara had one sea blue eye, one flaming red. I didn't hate it, even though it made her a bit asymmetrical, and **_**she**_** had forest green eyes.**_

_**It seems that Nobara caught me watching her.**_

"_**ANSWER MY QUESTION! NOBARA CHOP!"**_

_**She chopped me with a book as blood splattered the room. It's right, there were no other differences between them. She's even a scythe meister like... Maka...**_

_**I laid down a bit on my couch.**_

"_**You're thinking of her again, right?"**_

_**She knew about Maka.**_

"_**Yes..."**_

_**I whispered, my eyes trailing off her and looking directly at her picture. She was 25 than, hugging Soul so tightly like there was no tomorrow. We broke up a month before I took the picture. She was so beautiful.**_

"_**Talk to me about her."**_

_**That voice... It was just like Maka's. No it was Nobara. They were so alike that it's insane, but even though, Nobara will never be Maka.**_

"_**Ok..."**_

_**And so I began.**_

"_**It was a long time ago when I really saw her... Our beginning was weird, but... It was the beginning of us, so it was, to me, beautiful..."**_

_**My voice trailed off as I started.**_

**I woke up, it was dark, I could only see two glowing fury-red eyes looking at me.**

"**Fragment, you failed."**

**My eyes wide open trailing up and down, looking for something.**

"**What do you mean?"**

**I asked, my voice broken.  
"No... Simmetry?"**

"**No fragment... you failed."**

**I saw black * star lying beaten on the floor and felt the familiar Waveline... Oh yes, It was my friend, Maka Albarn. Her neck was in my hands, I could feel her hot blood running thru her vanes**

"**What kind of an shinigami are you? Selling everything like that... For the ultimate order...Even though it won't be order! It'll be nothing! You're nothing!"**

**She yelled, I flinched She was right. I let her go as she ran away a bit, preparing for the next attack.**

"**Soul... What should I do now? Your song is not enough..:"**

**I heard her whisper as she coughed out blood.**

"**What?"**

**She yelled and silently agreed to whatever Soul said.**

"**Ok I'll wait..."**

**She ran towards me, her Soul Waveleinght growing stronger and stronger. She swinged around with Soul and pulled me closer, than... Her lips sweet as cherry touched mine. I didn't resist, I didn't want too. I felt the insanity in me grew smaller, but I didn't give a damn. It was just us, no one else...**

**Just us..."**

_**Nobara looked down, her eyes darkend, "What is it?"**_

_**I asked ¸her. She looked sad, and it bothered me, she wasn't Maka, but even though I loved her.**_

"_**Continue..." She whispered, and so I did.**_

"_**Uhhh, well see... Ok, the insanity in me was still there..."**_

_**I explained.**_

"_**And so Maka was pretty much forced to be with me every day, and with Black * Star too, ofcourse..."**_

_**I sighted.**_

"_**He was such a bother. Oh and not to mention Soul, he was so jealous so we were almost never alone...**_

"**Hi kid!" She greeted me with a smile. She was in her casual outfit, her hair graciously resting on her shoulders, perfectly symmetrical.**

"**You better?"**

**She asked me, I answered with a small nod. Soul was in the next room chatting with black * Star.**

**I took a book from my shelf, as a future Shinigami I had to read, so I may as well enjoy it. She was reading too. Her presence made me feel calm, secure... Like I'm far away from insanity. I looked at her slowly.**

"**Maka..."**

**I said, my voice low and a bit broken, I haven't spoken alot.**

"**What is it Kid?"**

**She looked at me.**

"**Can I , PLEASE, fix your hair."**

**I yelled.**

"**Why?"**

"**I-I-IT'S UNEVEN!"**

**I cried, she looked a bit pissed off but she agreed. As I was pulling her hair into her usual symmetrical pigtails, she looked at the covers of my book.**

"**You're reading the time machine?"**

**She asked me, I nodded.**

"**Aww! I love this book!"**

**She jumped on me, I blushed as the space between us was closed. She blushed and mumbled a 'sorry'.**

**I gazed into her eyes, whispering a 'nothing' as I got lost in them... The numb feelings I always had, the nothingness I always felt, were gone. I could feel her heart beating faster, faster, and mine, mimicking hers, I could feel the surprise in her eyes, the embarassment that made me flush slightly, I could feel feelings that I never felt before.**

**She stood up.**

"**Well.. This was akward..."**

**She mumbled as I smiled, she was rather funny.**

"**At least you're symmetrical now."**

**I said and sat at the sofa I was sitting on earlier, and continued reading.**

"**You like it?"**

**She asked me, I nodded.**

"**Wow... I thought no one loved books like I do."**

**She smiled.**

"**Well, they're mostly symmetrical... You know, there's no too much feelings, there is as much negative feelings as positive, so it makes an balance."**

"**Yeah, like life."**

**I raised my eyebrow.**

"**The true symmetry is life, you said, before when you were with Eibon, that you want the ultimate symmetry nothingness... But you didn't realise that life, like nature, was based on balance, like symmetry."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You know what? I need to leave."  
Soul was already at the door, he waved weakly.**

"**We could discuss this later... I'll come by tommorow"**

**She waved and disappeared. I was still confused and shocked at her deep minded thinking."**

"_**What did you like about her the most?"**_

_**Nobara asked me, I putted my arms behind my head.**_

"_**I wonder that too... I guess that I knew she made me sane, and that when she was there, there was no possible way for me to go insane..."**_

_**I stared at the cealing.**_

"_**But at the same time... When I was with her I felt something growing in me, making me have these insane feelings I never had before , so she..."**_

_**I closed my eyes.**_

"_**was my source of sane insanity..."**_

"_**How..."**_

_**She started.**_

"_**Well... See, while Soul kept her away from me, the insanity grew so... It wasn't that that he didn't like me, but that I was a possible threat to him. Anyway let's go on with the story.**_

**Something was growing inside me, The aching pain that was spreading so fast...**

'**Fragment... We meet each other again..."**

**My eyes widen, not again! I thought**

Leave me alone!

**I begged him.**

'**What about the perfect symmetry?'**

I didn't notice it, but it was all around me the whole time.

**I responded calmly.**

'**But what's your source of streinght? The source of power? YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! Everyone has it and you don't, is that balance?"**

**The aching feeling still in my body as i hugged myself.**

"**Kid..."**

**Maka whispered.**

This is my source... She is my source...

**I smiled at her, this was our first meeting.**

**She smiled back, My heart started to beat faster as I flushed slightly.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yes..."**

"**You're red, are you sure that you're ok?"**

**She asked me as she touched my forhead. I flinched at the touch of her soft, cold fingers. It was winter, a blizzard was outside, but it couldn't be compared to the blizzard of feelings he had in his heart.**

"**You're burning!"**

**She yelled**

"**I'm ok, It's just that... I have a cold, yeah..."**

**I mumbled, wondering why was she drawing me insane while she had the job to keep me sane.**

"**I'm going to make tea..."**

**We were in my private library, she ran off as I continued to think. It was so un-logical, I had a... Let's call it an insane moment, and when she came... It disappeared... But the insane feelings rushed in... I smiled as I decided she was the source of my sane insanity.**

"_**How did you start going out?"**_

_**She asked me.**_

"_**Why are you asking me that much?"**_

_**She blushed a bit.**_

"_**It's like a book... A bit, you know?"  
I smiled.**_

"_**It was my favourite moment."**_

_**I said in my sing song voice, still smiling I continued.**_

"

"**Maka, do you trust me?"**

**I asked her, a year had passed since the Eibon accident.**

"**Yes."**

**She said, moving graciously on the battlefield.**

**We were now fighting Kishin.**

"**Do you love me?"**

**Soul, who was in his scythe form and in her hands protested a bit.**

**She flushed, deep scarlet red.**

"**Answer me."**

**I ordered., She gave me her 'maka chop' which was so deeply feared by the male population, and now I know why.**

"**Hey! We're on the battlefield!"  
Soul chuckled slightly as she explained yourself.**

"**I won't do what you tell me to do."**

**She protested a bit.**

"**Just tell me, our next move depends to it."**

**She blushed again.**

"**I guess"**

**She looked away.**

"**If you can love 2 guys at once, I guess."**

**Soul was confused as I just bear with it.**

"**I love you too."**

**I blushed.**

"**And next Sunday I'll make you dinner... Perfectly symmetrical."**

**I mumbled while avoiding the attacks, pissed of a bit. I shoot at him, again and again, but nothing**

"**Now, we must do a soul resonance... The four of us, at the same time."**

"**B-but we did it just once!"**

**Maka protested.**

"**You told me you love me, it's the ultimate symmetrical feeling full of trust, so trust me now."**

**I said as we concentrated on the resonance.**

"_**You beated the hell out of him!"**_

_**Nobara said with a smile on her face.**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**I chuckled.**_

"_**But who was the other guy she liked?"**_

_**She asked.**_

"_**Soul, she admitted it from the beginning but the idiot didn't notice it."**_

_**I said.**_

"_**When did he-?"**_

"_**Oh, It was a year after we started dating. I was planning on proposing her."**_

_**I smiled.**_

"_**You really loved her..."**_

_**She whispered, I nodded.**_

"_**I guess."  
"**_

"**Oh my, oh my goooooood!"**

**I yelled as I repaired the spoons again.**

"**TOTALLY NOT SYMMETRYCAL!"**

**I wanted everything to be perfect, but nooo, this spoon just HAD to be a bit off to the left side. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. My heart started breaking thru my chest as I felt the pressure. It was her.**

"**Come in."**

**I said and mentally cursed myself because my voice broke.**

"**Hi Kid..."**

**She smiled, her hair tied neatly in a ponytail, she wore a simple attire, but she looked like an angel... She was my angel.**

"**H-Hi Maka..."**

**I whispered, her smile grew wider.**

"**Wow it's beautiful"**

**She said as she sat on the table.**

"**You're late... How come?"**

**She looked down.**

"**Soul... He's acting strange... I'm a bit worried."**

"**Oh no! Why now?"**

**I said not noticing that she heard me.**

"**Why not? Wait... Your soul... Were you planning on proposing me?"**

**She smiled widely as I blushed and looked away. Her soul resonance and man knowledge has rapidly improved for the last few years, but to me she was always my same angel, Maka...**

"**Yes..."**

**My voice was deeper and smoother, but still a bit boyish.**

"**Oh yes, yes yes!"**

**She yelled as she hugged me tightly, Suddenly we heard Soul ponding on the door.**

"**Maka, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T MARRY HIM, I BEG YOU!"**

**He yelled. I envied him sometimes, he had such a deep, silky, manly voice while I had this one, he was quite a womanizer, and I understood why, but Maka's heart was the only thing he wanted but I had.**

"**S-Soul?"**

**Her silky voice broke as she opened the door.**

"**Don't, please..."**

**He said while panting.**

"**She is mine now."**

**I said as the unknown rage took over. My voice, now rather deep that sounded like a growl starled him a little.**

"**I won't back of Shinigami-boy"**

**He hissed, I just looked at him. Maka was confused, she loved us equally and didn't knew what to do.**

"**Soul... I'm sorry..."**

**She whispered as she turned around, I closed the door and cheered her up.**

"

"_**Wow... He really did love her too."  
"Yeah, maybe even more than I do..."**_

_**I admitted, it was true. Soul did sacrifice himself for her happiness.**_

"_**I still did love her though..."**_

"_**You still do... But why did you broke up with..."**_

"_**She loved him too much, she would scream his name in sleep, when she sighted her eyes would become a bit reddish so I knew that she would think about him... For her it was torture..."**_

_**Nobara looked down.**_

"_**Hi Kid..."**_

_**A rather beautiful voice called me. I turned around and saw her.**_

_**She smiled, her ash-blonde hair falling down on her face.**_

"_**M-Maka..."**_

"_**Kid, I'm sorry" She hugged me tightly.**_

"_**I love you..." I said to her and she kissed me.**_

"_**This is our last kiss goodbye."**_

"_**D-DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_

_**I could live, she was an angel, really.**_

"_**I love you too, but..." Her barely visible tears started lining up on her cheek.**_

"_**But I love Soul more."**_

_**I looked deep into her eyes, she closed them and began to fade as I got lost in the eyes of maka, running thru the depths of an dying angels eyes.**_

_**Grimson-moon2505: I think I did a good job so, R&R **___


End file.
